Forgoten
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: A few days of school go by, a friendship blooms, but will be lost in the past. Now can she hold onto the one thing thats still important in her life or lose it forever. Rated T for safety.
1. The Begining of something

**Disclaimer: Fleur Owns NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING**

**Disclaimer: Fleur Owns NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!**

**Ha ha said it twice YOU'VE GOT NOTHING ON ME!**

**Ok now on to my first story tell me what you think about it :D ( and I swear that the first two chapters are nothing compared to the third )**

**KH Boarding School**

Chapter One D

With the students of Kingdom Twilight Boarding school lugging their bags in and greeting all the familiar faces around; it is hard to tell why this school is so different from other schools. Other than the fact the kids at this school fight the heartless (**or control them depending on who it is** ) instead of attending to homework, but as fate would have it, (**or as i would) **have it they also have homework to do.

The golden archways shimmered in the light from the floor to ceiling windows. The golden ceilings with aqua and bronze accents were a perfect backdrop for the chandeliers which were hanging in all of their shimmering beauty. The diamonds, emeralds, and other assorted gems, on the chandeliers, were shimmering from the glow of the lights.

The all white building, aside from the gray rooftops, looks more like a castle than a school and it was polished to perfection. The cars were arriving, some limos, sports cars, mini vans, you name it, and it was driving up at the school's front entrance. The front courtyard had a huge fountain right in the middle; the silver statue was that of a heart with a key hole in the middle of it.

Walking in the door was a girl with burgundy colored hair, and her blond haired friend running behind to catch up to her; neither of them was carrying bags and Olette was a little confused.

"Hi," Olette smiled sweetly, "I'm Olette, and you are?"

"I'm Kairi, and this is Namine" said the girl with the Burgundy colored hair.

"OH! And this would be Sora, Roxas, and Riku." Said Namine, Pointing to the bags of luggage walking in.

"ERM…. Couldn't (huff) you girls (wheeze) pack (cough) lighter?" said one of the walking piles of luggage. (**Luggage doesn't walk; it is the people UNDER the suitcases :D**)

"Aw Sora, but if we packed lighter… I wouldn't have you to carry everything" Kairi smiled innocently, and her eyes sparkled as she played Sora with her guilt trip.

"If you weren't so amazing I probably wouldn't be carrying this stuff anyway…"

"(sniffle) If I wasn't amazing you would hate me? (sniffle)"

Sora dropped the luggage, which landed on Roxas' foot, and put his arms around Kairi, "You've been practicing that look so you would be able to get what you want, haven't you?"

"Maybe, depends on if it worked." She smiled up at him.

"Ugh…I'll go carry your suitcases."

"No complaints?"

"No complaints. (sigh)" Sora mumbles "whinny little brat…"

"You say something? cocked eyebrow"

"Nope Kairi."

"Wait just because yer BOY FRIEND over there has to carry your stuff, why does that automatically mean that we have to?" complained another stack of suitcases.

"Roxas, Please??" begged Namine. "You and Riku and Sora are the strongest guys that we know, so you could help by using that strength to help weak little us. (puppy dog pout)"

"OK OK (sigh)"

Olette just Gawked at them.

(Inside the girl's dorm)

Olette: so have you all been here before? (blushes from shyness and scared the girls will think she is weird)

Kairi: Nope, (Huge Grin) but this is gonna be fun.

Namine: finally cute Guys!! (imagining a really hot guy and a few other really hot guys)

Olette: I thought you and Roxas…….

Namine: Erm… no. Roxas is too well…. Roxas.

Olette giggles.

Namine: you like him don't you?? (all excited over girl and is talk grinning madly)

Olette: I haven't seen him. Sorry to disappoint you.

Namine: Aw Wells.

Namine climbs into her bed with pink and black checkered print: g'night.

Olette looks around room and sees everyone asleep: -whispers- night (climbs into bed with blue and brown spotted fabric)

(In The Class Room)

Olette sits next to Roxas, Sora and Kairi are in the back, a kid with silver-ish hair sits next to Namine, and the Brothers ( Demyx and Vexen ) are sitting in the front

"You're Olette, right?" asked Roxas.

"Hm? Oh uh Er yeah… Olette that seems about right?" Olette was so focused into looking at him (**and in her head she was fainting and swooning, hehe**) that she didn't even notice when HE actually talked to HER.

"Heh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Roxas."

"Uh huh… (swoon)" Olette thinking: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG He is sooooooooo cute. Smiling huge

"Olette?" asked the teacher.

"(cough) Err……………(confused)" Olette looks at Roxas for help and he mouths the word 'five' "Is it five?"

"Yes good job." Teacher smiles for accomplishing her goal of one student actually getting her lesson, and goes back to talking on whatever she was talking about.

Olette writes note to Roxas: 'Thx'

Roxas writes: 'Yw. Next time try not to stare at my charming looks so much'

Olette giggles

"Olette is there something funny you would like to share with the class?"

"No, I just figured out how to do the problem correctly and I was laughing at myself for not being able to do it. Heh Heh… (sweat drop)"

"Oh. If that's all" teacher smiles again

(Silver hair Dude and Namine)

Namine thinking: 'wow… (wipes away drool) his hair, his his his…. Oh just him in general is sooooo (girlie sigh)'

note lands in front of Namine

'Hey, I'm Zexion… and you are staring, but other than that your name is??'

Namine is embarrassed and blushes; she writes quickly: 'Namine. And I wasn't staring per say. I was thinking, and what I was trying to look at, your face had blocked from my line of sight.'

'Hmm then should I move for the purpose of your thinking?'

"NO NO NO NO NO!!" Namine screamed out loud. 'Oh Crap. did i just say that out loud?' she thought. Zexion was looking over at her with one of those 'i know something you don't know' smiles.

"NAMINE! WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT" Asked the teacher a little annoyed with all the disruptions.

"ERM……….. THERE WAS A BUG?"

"Ew. " said Kairi.

"Well I'm sorry Namine. But you're going to have to go to detention for speaking out in class, anyone else want to join her?"

"WELL… I don't think you should punish her."

"Thank You Zexion. Now I get to send two students to Detention."

(**Other than those two happenings there wasn't much going on in the class room. Demyx and Vexen were fighting each other with pencils Demyx won just because I say so and I think he is cooler hee hee and Sora was gazing wondrously at Kairi, who was flipping her hair which was being blown slightly because she was sitting under the air duct.)**

(Detention)

Zexion sat as far away from Namine as possible. Namine was dying to sit next to him, to hug him, or something.

"You're drooling again Namine." he stated trying to stifle a laugh. 'you know if she didn't think about... whatever she might not drool, but then i wouldn't get to tease her. Aww but she is so cute. WHAT THE CRAP NO BAD ZEXION NO DON'T YOU THINK THAT!'

"ARG…" Namine was flustered. 'I don't act this un-cool in front of guys! THIS IS NOT WHO NAMINE IS! ... or maybe it is…..' she thought to herself. She started to blush, 'Why am I so shy around this guy…' she wondered in confusion.

"Namine…"

"OK. I know I am NOT drooling this time!"

"Heh. No you aren't."

"Then?" Namine asked sweetly.

"You just look… confused."

"Well… I am."

"Care to explain?"

"No… not really"

"S'ok."

Just as Namine and Zexion were having their conversation, a huge black bird (**we are not talking about crows here, I mean the fricken huge thing that is like six feet tall. I mean the kind of thing that if it comes at you… your going to need a new pair of pants** **which neither of them did, I mean they have seen heartless before… just this wasn't heartless**)crashed through the window. It had green feathers mixed in with the black on the wings, and red glowing eyes. Lucky for Namine, she was right next to the window Sarcasm you've gotta love it. Pieces of shattered glass went everywhere.

"AH!" Namine screeched.

"NAMINE!" yelled Zexion. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand, yanked her out of her seat, and hid her behind him. He used his illusions (**YES HE USES ILLUSIONS! DON'T YOU??... And a lexicon but that is besides the point**) To confuse the weird invader and he escaped clenching a now unconscious Namine in his arms.

Namine woke up and saw the wind rustle the leaves in the tree over head. She also saw the sleeping form of Zexion, against whom she was leaning on. "Zexion…. Zexion wake up"

"Na-Na-Namine?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Zexion, I'm scared."

"I promise Namine, I won't let anything happen to you while I am around." He said while wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks," she said while trying to smile, 'why do I think he won't be around a lot?'

"Don't look worried Namine."

"Sorry," she smirked at him, trying not to show her worry. But Zexion noticed it in her eyes and he held her tighter.

"We might want to get back inside. Like. Now." Said Zexion, seeing the almost set sun and the darkness of the approaching night. Even though he really didn't want to let go of her he did.

"One minute, it's beautiful out here." She said while grabbing his hand and making him stay. She blushed and let go, but he sat back down and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He stroked her hair a few times as they watched the color change in the sky

(Everyone is back in their dorms.)

Kairi: NAMINE! hugs I was worried about you.

Namine: I was with Zexion. forgetting all her fear about him not being around a lot

Kairi: WHO?

Namine: Never mind, hehe. But anyways HE IS SOOOOOO …… I'm not sure how to describe him. But he is Gorgeous. (she was smiling to herself now)

Kairi: OH YOU MEAN THE EMO KID, THE ONE THAT GOT DETENTION WITH YOU?!

Namine: HE IS NOT EMO!! He is just…erm different. But! He is the complete opposite of Roxas. Brave, Sensitive, Sweet, MEGA HOT. Anyways…. What happened with you today?  
Kairi: HMM…. Not much.

Namine: well, that's nice.

Kairi: I guess.

Namine: I'm kinda tired. Good night! (Namine pictures Zexion in her mind as she climbs into bed to go to sleep; and Kairi notices that Namine is drooling.)

Kairi: Aw… wonder who she is dreaming about. Yet if she is drooling… I'm not so sure I want to find out…

(GUYS DORM)

Sora: hey Zexy. Where ya been?  
Zexion: With Namine.

Roxas: WITH NAMINE?! BUT SHE AND I WERE…. AND … HER… AND... UGH! (Roxas glares uncontrollably at Zexion, because he knows now that Namine doesn't like him, it was only in Roxas fantasty did she like him)

Zexion: What's with him?

Sora: Don't know.

(Brothers sitting off in corner)

Demyx: What should we do with the cookies mom burnt…? I mean err made for us.

Vexen starts to grin evilly, causing Demyx to do the same; since Vexen comes up with the ideas.

Vexen: Well we could use them as rocks and chuck them at people.

Demyx: Why that is a LOVELY idea brother!

Brothers Chuck cookies at Sora and Roxas.

Sora, Riku, Roxas in unison: OWW!! Choruses of OWs break out and soon Sora and Roxas are beating up Demyx and Vexen with the key blades.

Roxas: YOU STUPID PANSIES!

Sora: I FEEL BAD FOR YO MUTHA! AND HER HAVING TO DEAL WITH TWO LITTLE BRATS LIKE YOURSELVES!

Zexion laughs at them as he goes to sleep on his all black bed, and thinks on what that weird creature flying at Namine was; and also wondering if he actually could protect her.

It's going to be one heck of a semester.

--

**Yes its short but i had to set it up. This story will have a pattern, two days per chapter... NO NOT A TWO DAY WAIT! hahaha i couldn't wait that long myself, two days inside one chapter. so with that i leave you**

**The first Two chapters really set everything up so if u think it doesn't have a point it does. um thanks Bye!**

**Fleur Du Destin**


	2. A Social Death

Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 2 )

(On the soccer fields in the early morning)

(Riku, Sora, Roxas, Olette, Namine, Kairi, Vexen, Demyx, Sephiroth, Larxene, Cloud, and other people attending the school are running around the field)

"Ok split into 2 teams." Said Coach Morse, "Now once you have your teams get into your positions."

So it ended up as Sora, Kairi, and Cloud (Forward); Vexen, Demyx, and Larxene (Midfield); Roxas, Olette, Namine, and Riku (Defense); and Sephiroth as goalie.

The score was 10-0. You can guess which team won.

"ERM…. You all can't be on this soccer team… but you all did make _A_ team, that's why we have a girl's and guy's soccer team, so yay for you. NOW… For you losers go take 3 more laps."

(The other kids moan and start running laps)

"Hmm… this wasn't as hard as the others said it would be" Cloud commented.

"Cloud, have you ever played soccer before?" asked Namine.

"Err… no."

"CLOUD YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED?!" screamed a confused and slightly jealous Sora. "AND YOU GOT A FRICKEN HAT TRICK?!"

"Nope, never. I asked Demyx how to play and he said just aim the ball at the net… that is how you play right?"

(A snapping noise is heard from Sora's jaw popping open) "Y-Y-Y-YOU JUST AIMED AT THE NET?"

"Yeah… like this." (Cloud gets the ball and shoots from the opposite end of the field)

"That's not gonna make…" (Ball goes in the net… Well actually through it…) "OO uh…" Sora stands in shock. (They all watch as the still traveling ball hits one of the track and field runners)

"CRAP! " Cloud was panicking, so he raced over to the fallen person. "Sorry."

"UGH my head hurts so bad… What ha-ha-happened?" Choked out a girl in a pink track outfit.

"ERR…. Sorry about that, I kinda kicked the ball too hard." Said cloud, he looked at the girl on the ground. He noticed she had a braid in her hair held together by ribbons. 'She looks so… sweet… and innocent. She has to be the prettiest girl I've seen.' Cloud thought

"Aerith? Are you ok?!" a girl in a black track outfit asked as she ran towards Aerith's form on the ground. "Here's some ice."

"Thanks Tifa." The girl in pink…err Aerith said and a sweet voice.

"So you're Aerith?" Cloud asked, still taken aback from her appearance.

"Yes," she looked up at him with her green eyes sparkling in the morning sun, "and you are?"

"Cloud." He smiled at her, well actually a smirk because Cloud really doesn't smile.

Aerith looked up at cloud, one hand holding the ice pack to her head and the other holding her up in a sitting position, she smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you."

"Uh huh."

"You sure you're ok Aerith?" prodded a concerned Tifa.

"I guess I'll see you around. I have to get to class." Said cloud as he looked up at the school clock tower, suddenly getting nervous about being late.

"Bye… Cloud." She said as she smiled secretively.

"Well… that was interesting." Said Tifa.

(Aerith sighs happily)

(Home Room)

"Today class," the teacher said as she walked about the room. It was a small room with four huge windows covering all of one of the classes' four walls. (One broken** hmm I wonder why tee hee :D** ) "You get your class schedules. Unlike last year when every class was done from homeroom because there wasn't any room elsewhere, we have finally finished construction on the building so you will have actual rooms to get to." She handed out the slips of paper.

"NOW. Time for you all to get out of my class… I SAID NOW!" screamed the Ms. Tulia. 'Why cant those kids just leave, I have to get ready for my date with Preston (another teacher at the school)' she thought.

Everyone watched as their teacher started to smile secretively to herself, while pulling her skirt up a little and un-tucking her blouse; she reapplied more cherry red lip stick, fluffed her hair and pushed up her bra DISTURBING and skipped out of the class room.

"Err… raise your hand if you believe that she is ditching us for a hot date." Asked Zexion

"Hot? I don't think so. But raise your hand if that had mentally scared you for life." Demyx threw in.

(Disgusted looks are on people's faces as they raise their hands from their teacher's weird actions)

(Eyes can be seen twitching from all the guys in the class)

"How old is she anyway? Like 80?" Roxas asked in disgust

"No the real question is who in their right mind would go out with an old hag like herself." Vexen sneered.

"Well I think it is sweet." Namine suggested.

(Namine gets the 'Should we get the straight jacket' stare and the 'how many times were you dropped on your head as a child' look.)

"What?! It just shows when your that old and ugly there is still hope to find love" Namine added, "Oh come awn guys! She may have gray hair, she may be all saggy and wrinkly and……what was my point again?"

"Uh, you were trying to convince us that the traumatic scene that just happened before us was 'Sweet'." Sora suggested, as a shiver went down his spine.

"Well seriously, I'd like to have someone to dress up nice for when I'm older than dirt… HAH just think, if that is what she looks like… guess what her DATE looks like!" Namine added just to see the reactions of the guys as they pictured themselves as being old, fat, gray haired, etc. (Guys twitch in their chairs, Demyx passed out, Vexen… looks like he will throw up, and Zexion just laughed at them all.)

"Well I have to get to … (reads class schedule) Chemistry." Namine said as she was trying to escape from the eye twitching and the fainting. 'What wimps' she thought.

"May I escort you to chemistry?" Zexion asked politely while holding out his hand for hers.

"Hmm, chivalry makes a come back. I would _Love_ to." She said, while taking his hand and stepping over Demyx's unconscious form.

"WAIT UP FOR ME!" yelled Kairi, a little scared of being in a room with the guys (even if Olette was there) those guys still didn't look too well after what Namine said. She ran out of the room, grabbing Olette's arm, pulling her out of the classroom before any of the boys could look anymore greener in the face.

(Chemistry Class)

"Well, I am going to get straight to the point since, well we're all here." Said the chemistry teacher, Mr. Canner.

"Is it just me, or does that guy say 'well' a lot?" Kairi whispered to Namine.

"Well now, it is time to pick your partners. Choose well." Mr. Canner said. "WAIT WAIT WAIT…. Well I think I should choose for you."

"No he definitely says 'well' way too much." Namine stated.

"Well… Emo kid with… Blondie." Said the teacher.

"I'm NOT EMO!" said Zexion at the same time Namine said, "WHO YOU CALLING BLONDIE?!"

(Both kids are burning with anger and Namine starts searching through is memories, looking for something to crush him with emotionally)

"WAIT… YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MS. TULLIA WAS GETTING READY TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH?!"

"UMM… YEAH"

"Hmm… then this will be fun." Namine said while smiling evilly. (Namine's hands start glowing)

"Never seen that before…" stated Kairi to Olette.

(The glow from Namine's hands is shot out at the teacher)

(Namine changes his memory of Tulia (who he has a crush on…) to her Hating him.)

"She hates me (pouts)" says a devastated Preston Canner.

(Zexion makes illusions of Tulia glaring at him)

"TULIA I'M SORRY!" Cries Mr. Canner miserably.

"Hmm this is more enjoyable than I thought it would be…" said Namine.

"I have to agree with you there." Zexion replied.

So emo kid and blondie went to the back chemistry table and sat down; and everyone else just stared at them in shock.

After an hour went by one of the other teachers came in and dismissed class for the day.

(Lunch room)

Many people are too scared to sit next to Namine and Zexion, so after they grab their lunches they head outside.

"… they're acting weird don't ya think?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Uh huh."

"Where is Namine going?" Roxas wondered.

"With Zexy" Sora said laughing.

"Ugh, not him!" Roxas spat out appalled.

(Outside, under the huge oak tree that Zexion took her to after she was unconscious, and Roxas hiding behind a bush)

"'BLONDIE!' He called me Blondie!" Namine was still fuming. She may be a blonde but she absolutely loathes being called 'Blondie'.

"It's ok… He is an idiot. I mean he did call me 'Emo' (he shivers)" Just because he has silver hair, just because he doesn't smile a lot, just because he only has two colors on his uniform instead of three (silver shirt and black pants – no red – silver, black, and red being school colors), does not mean he is emo.

(A scoff could be heard from the bushes)

"Did you hear something?" Zexion asked.

"No… I don't think I did."

"Hmm, must have been imaging it." Zexion thinking, 'I could have sworn I heard something…'

'Wow that was close. I should try to keep my commentary to my self, no matter how much he disgusts me.' Roxas complained to himself.

Namine just looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing, its just I get this feeling… never mind."

'A FEELING?! OH DEAR LORD! SHE LOVES HIM! NO NAMINE! NO! DON'T LIKE HIM!!' Roxas was screaming inside his head.

(Back in the dorms)

Kairi is staring at Namine.

Namine looks over at her, "WHAT?!"

"Nothing! Nothing nothing nothing nothing…"

Namine's glare is strictly set on Namine, "yeah it better be nothing."

Kairi thinking, 'I've never seen her so scary…'

A random girl comes up to Namine and says, "Come awn can we turn the lights out now?! I'm tired!"

"FINE!" Namine glares at the girl and the random girl hides under her bed from fear Namine would eat her.

(Namine and Zexion were ignored the whole day, and they ignored each other too. They wouldn't even look at each other but they did this just to see if this would help the other kids not be afraid of them. They talked about it at lunch, where they met at the tree.)

"I don't want people to fear me," Namine cried. "I want my friends back!"

"We both do Namine. It will all work out someday, ok?"

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Well only a few more hours till I am allowed to talk to you again." He teased.

"Ha that's IF I talk to you." She smiled widely at him.

"Oh you will," he said while grinning evilly.

--

So better/worse?

- sees a glow reflecting of computer screen -

- turns around slowly and sees namine and zexion -

Namine - Dont call me Blondie.

Zexion - I'm not Emo.

Me and namine - Shut Up!

Zexion - grrrr...

me - UMMM LEAVE COMMENTS PLZ BYE!


	3. A Chill in The Air

SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY it took me so long i had books to read for classes and all.

I made this one short because i wanted to put it up... SO FORGIVE ME

I am putting up the next part of this Chapter like... when i finish typing it.. SOrry Again.

Chapter 3 :)

(1st hour chemistry)

Namine and Zexion were sitting in the back of the class at their normal table. They now felt like outsiders and people were still treating them like it. If one of them walked in the hall, everyone would move out of the way. Ever since the incident with their teacher fear was struck into people's hearts just from mentioning their names. They were becoming outcasts at a speedy pace.

Namine felt abandoned. Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked up to try and clear her eyes of the unwanted moisture. Zexion looked over towards her; he could sense when she was hurting, and it pained him to see her like that. He wished her happy personality was back, and for her to do stuff again like play soccer or something. He grabbed her hand under the table and rubbed the top of i with his thumb. Her grip slightly tightened around his hand, but she had little strength left these days which was drained from all her neumerous tears.

Up a row was Kairi and Olette. Kairi was glancing back at namine every few minutes, just to see if her best friend, since forever, was ok. She couldn't help but feel protective of namine; I mean the girl just looks so sweet and innocent, but also because kairi is just alittle older and she looks at namine as if she was her little sister.

But Olette was dooding all over her notebook and writing 'I 3 Roxas' or 'O + R 4ever'. During the class she drew her wedding dress, their house, and what they would look like when they get old.

The teachers lesson was on mixing chemicals. Sadly he is a huge cluts, so when he reached for the sulfiric acid, his arm hit the nitrogen and... lets just say ALOT of chemicals were spilled onto the lab table and they were now mixing together. The lesson ended early because of a dangerous chemical spill that was melting through the table.

It was starting to get cold outside, because it was going to be an early winter. So Namine brought a sleeping bag to sit on, because of the cold ground, and Zexion brought his huge black coat.

Namine had already laid out the sleeping bag (For sitting purposes only) and she was getting cold. Zexion was late and she started to shiver, 'Where is he?' she thought.


	4. A Single Tear

Chapter 3 part 2 or in my book chapter 4 SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY AGAIN.

A good song to listen too while reading this would be Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade

**Again I own NOTHING!**

Chapter 4

"Namine! What are you doing out here without a coat? You could catch a cold." Zexion stated with a very over-protective tone, but she liked it. He took off his black cloak, sat down next to Namine and put the over-sized cloak over both of them. Namine was curled up into a little ball, so Zexion put his arm over her and pulled her closer to him.

Roxas was watching from the bushes again; he noticed how helpless and cold Namine looked and he went back inside and took a blanket out of the closest dorm closet. When he came back outside there was a huge bird like creature attacking them. Roxas got out oblivion and started fighting the monster. After a few minutes the creature fled from the scene, leaving a wounded, unconscious Zexion, a confused Roxas, and Namine crying over Zexion's almost lifeless form.

"Namine! We have to go before that comes back!" Roxas screamed worried about Namine's safety.

"NOT WITHOUT HIM!" She was clutching Zexion's arm, shaking him to see if he would wake up. She whispered in his ear, "I won't leave you, I won't. I promise."

"Fine!" Roxas said while lifting Zexion over his shoulder and grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her inside the building. **(JUST SO ITS CLEAR: SHE WAS DRAGGING THE SLEEPING BAG BEHIND HER.) **Roxas hadn't noticed but Namine was still wearing Zexion's cloak, and how she clung to the sleeves as if she were holding his hands. The cloak was almost the bond between them, in the form of a cloak.

They ran as fast as they could to the nurse's office, scaring the crap out of the nurse. "What happened?" she panted.  
"No time to explain just help him!" Namine exclaimed.  
"OK deary, calm down." The nurse said in her thick Scottish accent.

She cleaned his cuts, and then turned to the fearful girl and the boy who refused to leave her side, "He didn't lose too much blood, so that's a good thing.but he needs 12 stitches to hold those scratches together."

"Oh." Namine winced as if she were feeling his pain. She felt a tap on her shoulder and someones breath close to her ear.

"You don't have to watch, you know." Roxas whispered. Namine nodded, but she wanted to watch. 'It's my fault. You tried to protect me, Zexion. Everything is my fault. I'm so sorry' she thought.

The nurse put the first stitch in and Namine flinched. Roxas pulled Namine up to her feet and turned her toward him. A single tear was falling down her face and Roxas wiped it away. "We'll come back to check on him later."

**(I'm making my chapters shorter so i will put them out faster. please review )**


End file.
